Accidentally in Love
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Italy's been feeling sad since Germany and Japan got together. So what do Spain and Romano do to make him feel better? Why, bribe America to go out with him of course! America does it for the free shopping spree, however he quickly finds himself falling for Italy. But the human students of World Academy W are catching onto their secret, and it can't be kept for very much longer...
1. Bribes and Dates

Chapter One: Bribes and Dates

 **So. I was listening to Accidentally in Love (you know, the song) and I immediately thought of AmeIta. I also remembered that there are precious few good AmeIta fics. Almost all of them make America out to be a complete jerk that in actuality loves England, or Italy a helpless baby. Which I hate. 'Cause you know what the Italian people did to Mussolini and his wife after WW2? They beat them to death, tied their bodies to Jeeps and drove their bodies around Rome for three days. Not to mention he, canonically, beat up Turkey. Whom is an amazing badass that I'm obsessed with. Anyway, America sort of seems like a jerk at first, but just hear me out. Actually, all of the Nations sort of seem like jerks at first... Speaking of Turkey, go!**

 **Turkey: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 **Aw~! Isn't he just adorable? Turkey needs more love! PS this is set in the Gakuen Hetalia 'Verse, but they're all still Nations.**

SHE SAID WHAT'S THE PROBLEM BABY! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM I DON'T KNOW

America was seriously doubting the sanity of the two in front of him. Neither were making any sense, and seemed seriously out of character for themselves. It was after class that the two had cornered him, blocking him in the classroom and preventing him from getting together with Japan, like he planned. Although, America was actually quite grateful for that as Japan would've brought his new boyfriend anyway. AKA Germany. Japan and Germany went everywhere together, even when it was supposed to just be America and Japan. They no longer had video game nights with just the two of them! Anyway, Romano and Spain had trapped him in the classroom and were asking him to do something entirely ridiculous.

"Er… I'm honoured you thought of me, but I don't think I can do that," America said. It had been about two hours since the two had initially cornered him and they still couldn't get him to agree. And he couldn't get them to leave him alone.

"UGH! Stupid Burger Bastard, we asked you because you're the only one that would work," Romano growled. America massaged his wrist.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem a very heroic thing to do…" America trailed off.

"Why not," Spain asked kindly, though it looked like he was at the end of his rope.

"I mean, pretending to have a crush on Italy? It seems really mean…" America massaged his wrist more. Romano growled and threw his hands up.

"Just do it! You pretend to like people all the time," Romano said.

"Well, yeah, but actually date him?" America's brow creased in worry, "I don't think I can…"

"What if we paid you," Romano asked.

"That makes it seem like I'm a prostitute!" America dropped his wrist and crossed his arms.

"What if… we tell everyone you're our hero? I mean, you would be if you did this," Spain suggested. America bit his lip thoughtfully, but didn't look fully convinced, "We'll also fund a shopping spree throughout the world." Spain just knew appealing to America's "nonexistent" fashionista would get him onboard.

"Well, I mean," America sighed, "How long would I have to do this?"

"As long as my fratello wants," Romano says, looking down his nose at America (even though he had to stand on his tippy toes and tilt his head WAY up to do so)

"So… what I'm hearing is that if Italy wanted to get married, you'd make me do it," America asked.

"Even if we had to tie you to the altar~" Spain said cheerfully.

"Why," America asked.

"Chigi~ Fratellino has been sad since that macho potato started to date Japan. Since he always seemed to like you, we figured this would cheer him up," Romano said. America ducked his head and nodded.

"Guess I should go ask him out, huh," America said.

"Oh~ We actually knew you would say yes, so you have a date with him in three hours. I suggest going to France for help getting ready," Spain chirped.

"WAAAAH~ Why would you do that?! I need to go find France!" America pushed his way through the two and ran out of the room. Behind him, Romano and Spain fistbumped.

WELL MAYBE I'M IN LOVE (LOVE) THINK ABOUT IT EVERY TIME

America quickly found France in the Home Ec. room designing things with Poland. Which was a stroke of luck, as both could help him to find the perfect outfit for his date with Italy. Yes, he bought a new outfit for every date. No, you are not allowed to judge him. France and Poland looked at the out of breath closet fashionista and cocked their heads.

"Um… do you need something, Amerique," France asked. America nodded.

"I have a date with Italy in three hours and need you two's help shopping for the perfect outfit," America gasped out. His fellow Nations got serious looks on their faces and nodded.

"We need to, like, go to the mall," Poland said, grabbing America's arm, "Like, now." America nodded and willingly followed along after the duo.

The mall was just as crowded as the three of them expected on a Friday afternoon after school. Crawling with teenage humans. The Nations stood out quite obviously against all of them, with their extremely nice (and rich) school uniforms. They heard several of the human kids mention about how they were from "that rich private school" which was actually World Academy W. The trio paid the humans no mind, just walked on until they found the store they were looking for. It wasn't ideal (America would've prefered Armani for a date with Italy) but it would do for the first date. America stopped outside a group of humans when he heard them mention World Academy W. He grabbed Poland and France by the collars and made them stop as well.

"I heard that the public school kids were having to go there because their school burnt down," One of the girl's said.

"I heard that, too. Is it true," Another asked.

"Yeah. My little sister goes to that public school. Apparently they're starting on Monday. Serves those foreign kids right. Thinking they're better than everyone else," The third said.

"I heard they only had three students from this _continent_ ," A fourth said.

"Yeah, one from Mexico. America and Canada," The first added.

"How do you know," The second asked.

"They come here a lot, always looking for expensive suits. Although they call them cheap. I think the Mexican mentioned something about it being a tradition for them to get a new suit every time they have a date," The first answered.

"Oh yeah, I actually asked the American about that. He only comes here if the date is really last minute," The fourth chimed in.

"Really, 'cause I just saw him and two others walk past. Guess he has a last minute date," The Second snickered.

"Hope it goes terribly. Or at least I hope my little sister and her friends make their life living hell," The third said, smirking. America narrowed his eyes and stood up tall, but moved away so that the girls didn't know they were spying. Poland and France followed his example.

"Heard that we're gonna be sharing the halls with a bunch of humans, starting Monday. Hope they get used to the school quickly." America smirked.

"Oh, like, totally. World Academy can be a, like, totally difficult place if you're, like, not used to it," Poland joined in.

" _Oui_. Of course, they'll all have perfectly… _magnifique_ guides from the three of us," France added, smirking when they realized that the girls were listening in.

"Oh _totally_. You know, we should definitely give them a… proper European welcome. If you get my meaning," America said, smirk widening with the girl's eyes.

" _Tak_ , we get your point perfectly my friend," Poland said, eyes glinting. The girls quickly scrambled off, making the three Nations burst out laughing and resume their shopping trip.

CAN'T STOP THINK ABOUT IT! HOW MUCH LONGER WILL IT TAKE TO CURE THIS

At the end of their shopping trip, America ended up with a nice dark blue suit an orange-ish red shirt and a matte black tie. Meanwhile, Poland and France also took the opportunity to get some new clothes. Poland and France decided to go out clubbing in their new outfits, while America only needed his for his date with Italy. Italy looked just as nice as America thought he would when the European opened the door. He wore a dark brown suit with a white shirt, gold bowtie and a fedora of the same shade as the suit. America grinned as Italy looked him up and down.

"Ve~ _Ciao_ America! You look very nice," Italy chirped. America grinned.

"Thank you, but I don't look half as good as you," America said. The Italian blushed and took his American suitor's arm.

"Ve~ _G-grazie_ , America."

Italy was having an absolutely wonderful time with America! He was extremely flattered when he had received the younger Nation's note, and America was as much the poet as he seemed in the letter. Which was to say, not really but still. It was absolutely adorable how he stumbled over some of his words, but still made it all seem romantic. He also had the uncanny ability to make Italy feel like the most important Nation (or person) in the world. America remained silent all throughout Italy's story about how Spain nearly blew up the kitchen making pasta last week. He laughed at the appropriate parts and it made Italy feel like the American never had and never would have eyes for anyone but him. Even though both knew that the blonde had been on many dates.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, I've been going on about myself all this time. How has your day been," Italy gushed, blushing. America smiled and waved his hand.

"No, it's fine. Honestly, you seem much more interesting than me," America said. Italy giggled. "Although, I did learn some interesting news today."

"Ve~ Oh? What is it," Italy asked. He always was a big gossiper.

"Well. You know how the public school burnt down recently," America asked. Behind him, four girls perked up.

"Ve~ _Si_. What about it," Italy responded, paying the girls no mind.

"Apparently, since World Academy W is the closest school, they'll be attending school with us until they're school is rebuilt," America explained. Italy's eyes opened in interest.

"Ve~ Really? All five hundred of them," Italy asked.

"Apparently. Poland, France and I were thinking of giving them a propor European welcome. Since they seem to be thinking something along the same lines," America said, smirking. Italy giggled.

"Ooh~ Sounds like fun, I'm in! We wouldn't want them to miss out on any fun, now would we?" Italy smiled deviously and America grinned.

"So glad you're on board, we need someone like you," America responded, taking Italy's hand across the table. His eyes practically said it all to the Italian; _I need someone like you._ Italy practically melted and laced his fingers with the Americans. Neither noticed the girls until they were right in front of their table.

"Listen here, jerks," The lead girl said. America rolled his eyes and turned to the girls. Italy silently cursed them for ruining the moment, "My friend's little sister goes to that school, which means she will be going to school with you two. If you mess with her, we'll make your life a living hell."

"You see," America continued, "For you to do that, I'd have to actually care about you and your friend's little sister. At World Academy W, your treated based on how important you are. Her sister won't even be a blip on our radar. Now, I'm trying to enjoy my date with someone who is, on his worst days, ten times as beautiful as you on your best. So walk away."

"You can't talk to her like that." One of the other girls stepped up. Italy stood up as well to defend his date.

"Ve~ Actually, she's threatening us. So we can talk to her however we want, c'mon Alfredo, let's go seek out better company," Italy said, glaring. America stood up with him and the two walked out after America told the waitress to put it on his tab.

Italy was absolutely breathless with laughter as the duo walked, hand in hand, down the bright Boardwalk. America was laughing as well.

"Ve~ I can't believe I did that! That was so brave," Italy said breathlessly. America nodded.

"I guess love makes you do scary things," America commented casually. Italy nodded, blushing at the phrasing and already feeling like a lovesick puppy dog. _I guess it does…_

JUST TO CURE IT CAUSE I CAN'T IGNORE IT IF IT'S LOVE (LOVE)

 **Welp. That was my first attempt at pure romance. If you think it's moving a bit fast, I honestly think of Italy as the kind of person who falls in love easily while America takes more time. Don't get too attached to the girls, they're not important. However, the humans that go to World Academy W are. I honestly don't know if this actually does happen in America, but I know that my old school in England had to send the students to the closest school when our building burned down. Oh, the wrist thing that America does at the beginning is a nervous habit of mine that I thought fit him. Of course, I do it because of my MS. America does it 'cause he's awesome.**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks.**_


	2. Humans and Rules

Chapter Two: Humans and Rules

 **Welp. Chapter two of Accidentally in Love. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, though it was mainly just to explain the plots. Anyway, this chapter we get a bit more humour and introduced to all of the wonderful humans that now populate World Academy W. Oh, by the way, if you didn't know World Academy W is the name of the school in the Gakuen Hetalia arcs. I don't know what's with that last W, but Himapapa said that was the name so that's the name. Liechtenstein, go!**

 **Liechtenstein: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. But she's very nice!**

 **Hot damn. Are girls getting prettier, or am I getting gayer?**

 **Switzerland: Step. Away. From. My. Sister.**

 **Yep, I'm getting gayer. Onto the chapter!**

MAKES ME WANT TO TURN AROUND AND FACE ME BUT I DON'T KNOW NOTHIN 'BOUT LOVE

America thought the date with Italy went rather well, if the kiss he had gotten at the end and how cheerful (and clingy) Italy was on Monday. Speaking of, the human students would be arriving soon. America, Poland and France had already gotten everything set up. With the permission of the Student Body President, of course. No one was necessarily happy about having to share a school with humans, so everyone was doing all they could. Most would be "guides" that would lead the students away from their classes and then disappear. Even kind-hearted Canada was taking part. America stood with Italy on his arm next to England. As Vice President, it was his place to help… _welcome_ the new students. He and Russia had set up a thing that as soon as the humans walked through the gates, they'd be coated in paint. Russia had seemed rather proud of their invention.

"Ve~ Did you get everything set up," Italy asked. America grinned down at his fake love interest. Though Italy didn't know it was fake.

"Oh, did we ever. Humans won't know what hit 'em," America responded, grinning wider.

"Ve~ That's good! I can't wait to see their faces! None will be hurt, right," Italy asked looking concerned.

"Of course not. Everyone will be fine," America reassured.

"You two know each other's human names, right? We can't have them finding out our secret," England interrupted.

"Ve~ _Si_! I'm Feliciano Vargas and he's Alfred F. Jones," Italy responded, bouncing and subsequently pulling painfully on America's arm.

"Good. And you know I'm Arthur Kirkland. You'll learn the other's names as we go," England said, straightening when he saw the humans approaching. America faced forward and followed his old master's example, straightening his back. The humans shrieked as paint covered all of them as soon as they walked in the door. Denmark was the first to laugh, and soon everyone else followed, laughing at the expense of the human's. England opened his mouth to say something, but only ended up laughing again. Russia and America high-fived at the success of their invention. The human in lead fumed.

COME ON, COME ON, TURN A LITTLE FASTER! COME ON, COME ON, THE WORLD WILL FOLLOW AFTER

Analise fumed at all of the Private school students in front of her. They thought this was funny?! _Ruining_ the dress her mother bought her for her birthday?! Her mother spent a fortune on this dress and these entitled jerks ruined it like it was nothing more than the ground beneath their feet! How could they just disregard the fact that her and the other kids from her school were human beings, too?! Analise was pissed at all of them, but one stepped forward. He had rose-gold hair and eyes that were so blue they bypassed the sky. He smiled a Hollywood smile at Analise and the others in the group of students.

"We do apologize for that. It's a sort of initiation. Here. Ain't that right, Arthur?" The blonde turned back to look at a big-browed boy, who looked to be holding in laughter.

"Oh, yes, of course. We did it to Michelle, too, didn't we?" The boy looked to a very pretty girl with long black hair in pigtails.

"Oh, _oui_. It was quite funny, really. It was good that I didn't where my good clothes. It's good you all weren't wearing your good clothes as well!" Analise fumed more. She _was_ wearing her good clothes! Her best clothes! As was everyone else! This _Michelle_ (and, God, wasn't that a stuck up name? It sounded so _French_ ) thought she could be like that. The blonde that had initially spoken to them smiled and laughed.

"Ah, Michelle~! Always joking! Of course they didn't wear their best clothes, I'm sure those look _much_ better," The blonde laughed.

"Ve~ Alfredo~! I set everything up, just like you asked! I didn't even mess up," A brunette with closed eyes interrupted before Analise could get in her two cents. The blonde smiled down at the brunette.

"Good job, Feli! Why don't you go find, Lovi? I'll explain rules to the new students," The blonde said. The brunette smiled and bounced off. The blonde turned back to Analise and the others. "So. I'm the Student Body Vice President; Alfred F. Jones. Forget the 'F' and I'll shoot you! We have a few rules here at World Academy W. One of the biggest is don't make fun of accents! Almost everyone at this school has a really heavy accent from their home countries and it can be difficult to understand them sometimes. Also, don't make fun of verbal tics as some of our students speak in different English dialects from their countries or have verbal tics at the end or beginning of their sentences, like Feliciano whom you just met and Yao Wang, our student from China.

"Speaking of Yao, he's the school's official tutor so if you need any help catching up or keeping up with the subjects, just ask him for help! He's the androgynous male with the sleeves too long for his arms and over the shoulder ponytail. Michelle is our Student Body Liaison, so any questions comments or concerns can be directed to her and she'll deliver them to us at the next Student Council Meeting. Speaking of meetings, we hold a lot of school wide ones. However, those are only for actual enrolled students here and we please ask that you do not interrupt them unless someone is going to die!

"In addition, you are not to look at any paperwork that any of us are doing. Next rule! Bigotry of any kind- that includes racism, homophobia, bigotry against our Middle Eastern students and kink-shaming- will not be tolerated. Any student caught exhibiting it or bullying any of our students for it, will immediately be removed from the school premises. The only one who is allowed to be excessively rude and violent to students is Vash, because he's extremely paranoid!"

"I heard that, Jones!"

"You were meant to, Zwingli. Third rule, a lot of us are very religious and we ask that you do not interrupt Prayer Time, interrupt anyone's Ave Maria's or anything else of that sort. Fourth rule, if you drink the last of the coffee in the Student Lounge; you are required to make more. Do not break the coffee machine, and do not make less than twelve cups. I live on coffee and so do many others in this school. Fifth rule; please, for the love of god, do not insult Hatsune Miku. I do not need Kiku complaining to me about that. Again. But Michelle learned her lesson, right?" Michelle nodded quickly, "Rule Six; Do not insult Feliciano's pasta. No one will forgive you. As an addition to that rule; do not accept any food Arthur Kirkland- our dear Student Body President- offers you. It will either kill you or give you superpowers. But it's not worth the risk. Rule seven; No one calls Francis 'Frog' except Arthur and no one calls Arthur 'Black Sheep of Europe' but Francis. Actually, you're just not allowed to insult them. Only they can do that to each other. Rule eight; do not flirt with Elizabeta. No one likes the results.

"Welp. That seems to be the end of our rules. Please, enjoy your time here at World Academy W!" Analise stepped forward after the end of Alfred's speech and glared at the tall male.

"How dare you all just come in here and ruin our clothes and think it's all fine! We are covered in paint, what do you expect us to do?! We can't return home like this! I'll have you know, my sister can make your lives living hells!" Analise jabbed her finger in Alfred's chest, causing the boy to laugh.

"Ah~! So you're the little sister of that girl from the restaurant and he mall! Feliks, Francis, Feli! You all remember those girls," Alfred called out. Two blondes and the brunette from before bounced (and flounced and pranced) over to the blonde.

" _Oui_. They were quite annoying. Remember them, Feliks?" The blue-eyed blonde-Francis, presumably- turned to the green eyed one. Feliks, apparently.

"Oh, yeah! They were, like, totes annoying. Did they, like, totally bother you and Feli on your date," Feliks asked.

"Ve~ _Si_! They just marched up and started threatening Alfredo! It was scary," 'Feli' chirped. Alfred nodded.

"Oh, yeah! But then Feliciano totally knocked them back to their place, like a total hero," Alfred said enthusiastically. Feliciano blushed deep red. Analise scowled at them all.

COME ON, COME ON CAUSE EVERYBODY'S AFTER LOVE!

 **I just want to say that you all are lucky I managed to write this, as I was annoying my friend with puns all throughout it. I know, I'm not very good at romance yet, but I hope to grow better through this fic. So bear with me, kay? This chapter isn't as long as the other one, but that's because most of it is from Analise's POV and, even though she's based off a friend of mine, I don't really like her character. By the way, if you all thought she was a bitch. Well, great! She was supposed to. If you're wondering why the Nations are being mean to the humans, I always imagined that they don't really like being in close quarters with humans. Also, if there are any mistakes, please let me know. My MS can make it hard to type sometimes. Also, Vash is Switzerland. If you didn't get that.**

 **Until Next Time, this is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


	3. The Annoyance of Human Students

Chapter Three: The Annoyance of Human Students

 **Chapter Three! I get a weird feeling you guys don't really like this story, but I do. So you'll have to deal with it. Those that do seem to like it, thank you! I'm glad someone likes it! Ooh, I also meant to say something. My disclaimers, I don't actually write. I let my muses write my disclaimers, and I'm not allowed to change them. On that note, Greece! Go!**

 **Greece: Italy's Driving… does not own Hetalia… but she does own a cat.**

 **I do have a cat. His name is Yoda Bob (not my choice) and he hates everyone! I give him hugs and kisses every day and all I get in reply are scratches and bites! By the way, I'm making the Ancients the teachers with Rome as headmaster. Onto the story!**

SO I SAID THAT I'M A SNOWBALL RUNNING. RUNNING DOWN INTO THE SPRING THAT'S COMING ONTO THIS LOVE

As soon as that human girl spoke that way to him, America knew she would be trouble. It had been a few weeks since their initial appearance (and, subsequently, he and Italy's first date) and the girl had developed an obsession with ruining his life. Not that it ever worked. The other Nations may not like him, but no human could make them _hate_ him. Or any other Nation. It was funny, actually. How frustrated she got whenever her plans didn't work out. In other news, it seemed that Romano and Spain's plan of cheering Italy up was going perfectly. America was _that_ much closer to a shopping spree funded by the two. The only downside, was that Italy was a very touchy-feely boyfriend. And while America was okay with hugs, he wasn't all that comfortable with having Italy constantly attached to his arm. Even though they were in different classes. Speaking of classes, the humans had been put in the North American class. A class that used to just be America, Canada and Mexico. Which meant that America had to put up with Analise all day every day.

"Alright, class. Settle down, settle down." America smiled at his father. Native America smiled back. "How are you doing, son?"

"Alright, papa. How are you," America replied. Native America hummed.

"Fine. It's a little disconcerting with the new students, but we'll all get used to it. Are your brothers here yet? I haven't seen them," Native America answered.

"I think they said something about messing around with Sadık today," America answered. Native America nodded.

"Alright. Guess they'll just have to have double homework~!" Native America hopped onto his desk and surveyed all the students. America wrinkled his nose as Analise took the seat next to him. The girl was wearing an unhealthy amount of perfume. America had to physically keep himself from throwing up. _Throwing up on her will only get papa worried. Or make him laugh. Either are likely._ America groaned and banged his head on the table as Analise poked his shoulder. He could hear Native America stifle a laugh.

"You should pay attention," Analise said snottily. America groaned.

"I'll just get him to tell me later. He'll already have to do it for my brothers," America growled. Native America laughed again and continued with the lesson. It was math, anyway. So it wasn't like America actually needed to pay attention or anything.

"You can't just tell a teacher what to do," Analise responded. _Is it rude to kill someone in class? Would I have to ask permission first?_

"I can if they're my father," America groaned. Analise sniffed and looked away, back at the board. Though America was convinced that the math Native America was teaching was beyond the girl's level, but who knows?

"Alfred, using long division, solve (2x–4)÷(x–2)," Native America said, smirking as America dragged himself out of his chair and to the blackboard. _He's only doing this to be mean._

MELTING UNDER BLUE SKIES BELTING OUT SUNLIGHT SHIMMERING LOVE

Italy hummed happily and continued his painting. Next to him, Romano cocked an eyebrow and nudged Spain harshly in the ribs with his elbow. Spain winced harshly and rubbed his side, handsome head bowed in pain. And, no, Romano totally does not agree with the author's description of Spain's head. Not at all.

"What was that for, 'Mano?" Spain hissed.

"Look at what my fratello's painting," Romano responded. Spain looked at Italy's painting and a wide smile broke out onto his face.

"I didn't expect it to work this fast," Spain said.

On Italy's canvas there was, quite obviously, a picture of America. His head was thrown back and bright colours illuminated him. Behind him there was the shadow of a ferris wheel. The way Italy had painted him gave a glow to his skin and hair, his blue eyes were a glowing blue; like something magical and his glasses shone with reflected light. Romano recognized the place as the boardwalk, and the scene must've been on their date. Oddly enough, America's bomber jacket was missing.

"Was he wearing his bomber jacket?" Romano asked.

"Ve, he let me wear it," Italy answered absently.

"Hey, Ita. Why is there a shadow of bells above America's head?" Spain asked. Italy squeaked and blushed.

"No reason."

WELL BABY I SURRENDER TO THE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM

Canada suddenly stood, leaping from his perch on Mexico's couch and next to Turkey. His character in the game crashed into a ditch and died, having been thrown through the windshield. Canada paid it no mind.

"Canada? Are you okay?" Mexico asked.

"Someone's talking about America. Someone's thinking about America. And weddings," Canada said. Mexico looked up with the same amount of protectiveness as in the middle North American brother.

"Um… are you two alright?" Turkey asked.

"Someone else won't be, very soon," Canada answered. Turkey sent him a strange look.

"OK. Well, the Eurasian class is probably missing me. I'll get going. Good luck dealing with 'Meric and his suitor," Turkey said, standing up and smiling at the brothers before leaving.

"Aw, and I was so hoping to finally beat him at Mario Kart," Mexico said. Canada put a hand on his shoulder.

"Next time, Mex. For now, we have a suitor to castrate." Canada swept out of the room.

Mexico followed, a quiet whisper of, "'Meric…?" on his lips.

NEVER EVER END OF ALL THIS LOVE WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT

 **Lololol that moment when you finally get around to finishing chapter 3. OK. So some jerk of a guest (I think their name was RageBurger?) called Analise a "shitty OC". I'm not mad. You can call her shitty, but she's based off a friend on mine. Well. I say friend. Call her whatever you want. Point of the matter is that she is well-written. You hate her, that was the point. She's an idiot and a bitch and everything I wanted her to be. But don't worry, she gets worse. And she's not a Mary-Sue. See, a Mary-Sue is someone who is perfect in all aspects. Appearance, personality, everything. Analise is far from this.**

 **Also! America is a type B tsundere. I'll explain.**

 **A type B tsundere is someone whose default personality is the dere dere side, or the sweeter more cutesy side. While with a certain someone, usually a love interest, their more irritable and rude side, or tsun tsun, comes out. This is in contrast to the type A tsundere, who is the opposite. Type B tsunderes can often come off as violently protective lovers, however they are not to be confused with yanderes. The two differ in many ways. See, when a type B tsundere is rejected they will most likely be a bit down for a while but then enter into a state of "I'm happy if my love interest is happy". While yanderes will… well. Let's just say that they don't take rejection well.**

 **So. Yea. When he started to realize his feelings for Italy, that will be introduced. Also! It's apparently canon that America is psychotic? Like? Not like Russia level, but he is apparently psychotic and experiences frequent bouts of bloodthirst. Nice job, Mister Hero. I don't know if I've said this before, but I always figured Italy is really fast at falling in love, while America takes more time. Oh! One more thing! This doesn't matter, it's just a fun fact about America. I found a lot of those. Apparently, when America talks about business he ends his sentences with "-gates" which is fun!**

 **Until Next Time, this is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
